All The Glitters
by Oreata
Summary: After getting rescued Kate's past finally catches up to her. Jack will do anything to help, anything. (KJ)
1. Chapter 1

Okay...my new story! yay It's a Kate/Jack story...just read it please!! I hope you guys like it!

Chapter 1:

Everyone of the island now had a job. Sun would get the plants needed for medical work,

Jack was the doctor of course, Locke the hunter, Sayid got the fire word, Michael built

things for their use, Hurley would cook, Walt would run to get Jack when someone was

hurt, Charlie and Claire would take care of Claire's son. Even Shannon had a job, which

was translating things they had gotten from the Danielle. Everyone had a job, except her.

Kate would do many things; help where needed. She had never been good at committing

to one thing, though she would often help on things that involved hiking. For two entire

years it had been this way.

Kate had to admit she had come to enjoy her life on the island. She was free. They

all were. She had made friends there, amazing friends. There was Claire, Sayid, Charlie,

Sun, (who everyone knew could speak English, she had taken the time to teach Jin) Jin,

Hurley, Michael, Boone, Walt, among many others. She even considered Sawyer and

Shannon to be her friends, the two had gotten together and Sawyers constant remakes

had stopped, making him much more pleasant. Shannon had just learnt how to be less of

a brat. Then there was Jack, the most important one of all. They had been good friends

from the day they crashed, and still were, but it was now combined with sometimes

more; love. It would seem everyone on the island knew they were eventually going to

end up together because as soon as they made their relationship public, there was a

large amount of object trading among the survivors.

Claire's son, Adam, hobbled over to her a cheesy grin on his face. The almost two-

year-old boy plopped down in the sand beside her and reached up, touching her knee.

"Kate." He said in his little baby voice.

"Hey Addy" She said. Addy had somehow become a nickname for him. "Where's

your mama?"

"Charlie." She stated, the boy was smart for someone so young.

"Oh, Charlie, as usual huh?"

"Addy, honey! Are you bugging Kate?" Claire called out running to him.

"No." He smiled innocently.

"Come on, let's go see Charlie." She said picking up the boy.

"Charlie!" He shouted as the two walked off. Kate couldn't help but smile slightly.

Jack came up beside her, he glanced around before planting a kiss on her cheek, even

after all this time he still wasn't comfortable with public displays of affection. She didn't

mind it though, it made the alone times they had extra special.

"So, what are you planning on doing this morning?" He asked slinging an arm

around her shoulder as they started to walk down the beach. "Hiking, hunting, helping

me out?"

"Well…" She began, but was cut off by Walt.

"LOOK!!" He yelled, "There's a ship, out in the ocean!" He screamed, causing a

commotion! The now Skinny Hurley yelled,

"Dude! We're saved!" The crowed of survivors chatted in an uproar of excitement as

the ship neared them. Kate turned away from the group; nervously she bit her

fingernails.

"You okay?" Jack asked following her.

"I'm scared, to get off this island." She was scared, this didn't shock Jack; from the

very beginning he knew she was a fugitive, she had yet to tell him much more than that,

and he would wait till she was ready to tell him.

"It will be okay," He tried to reassure her.

"No, it won't be, Jack. You're the only one here who knows about my life, I could

loose the best friends I've ever had, I don't want that to happen."

"It won't. They may not know everything about you, but they know who you really

are." Jack told her resting a hand on her shoulder. Kate turned around, looking him strait

in the eye.

"I don't want to go back." She admitted.

"Don't say that."

"It's true, when everyone is having a family reunion, I won't have anyone."

"Kate, I want you to come with me. You won't have to be alone, we'll find a way."

"Really?"

"Yeah, even if it costs me my entire life savings."

"It very well might, Jack."

"It doesn't matter."

"Thank you." She mumbled under her breathed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We should get back, they're going to start to wonder."

"They're going to find out anyways, but yeah, lets go back." Jack gave her a

reassuring squeeze on the arm. The two walked over to the crowd of excited people hand

in hand.

"Well Sayid, now you get to see, I aint know prisoner, you are." Sawyer grunted.

"I am not a prisoner, but someone is, hopefully they are dead." He replied. Kate

glanced up at Jack who squeezed her hand. As the people from the rescue boat stepped

onto the island, Kate stepped behind Jack, leaning her cheek against his shoulder. She

knew she would be the first one they'd look for; after all, according to them she wasn't

safe. She didn't want to be the first; she wanted to be the last. There were FBI was with

them. Kate was immediately confused.

"What the…?" She said out loud. The FBI agent turned to look where the voice had

came from, when he saw her he looked just as confused as she was.

"Kate?" He asked walking over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on the plane…"

"You ran…"

"Yes, I did, and I'm sorry for never contacting you guys…"

"It doesn't matter now, you're responsible for two of our best agents deaths, turn in

your badge Kinly."

"I don't have it. Left it back home. Mike, I'm confused, I thought…"

"You thought wrong." He said, then turned away from his old friend to the rest of

the survivors. "Alright, everyone get your stuff together, we want to leave soon as

possible."

Everyone scattered in different directions. Kate walked off to where she and Jack

slept and started to pack up her stuff.

"Okay, Kate I'm really confused." Jack said kneeling down beside her. "Care to

explain?"

"I'm an undercover agent, or used to be anyways."

"Okay, so want to explain this?" He asked holding up her mug shot.

"Look closer, that persons name isn't Kate, got those taken to go undercover, fake

name, fake history, fake life."

"Oh, so…"

"Jack, I don't feel like talking about this right now."

"Okay…"

End of first chapter, kind of short chapter, but others are longer, so please review, tell me what you think! please! Please I love all you people, and I love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all you wonderful LOST people! This is the second chapter to my story! Yay for second chapters! To all my lovely reviewers, you have presents! Cool huh? They will be at the end of this chapter!

Summary: Before the Plane crash Kate lived the life of an undercover agent whose life is turned upside down. Now they're home, and it's most difficult to live than she ever expected! Jack is determined to help her..K/J!

And now (drum roll please) onto the next chapter!

Chapter 2:

Back in town: (I'm not sure what town lol)

The group of survivors were now home, or back to civilization anyways. At the

docks where they had arrived was a large crowd, cheering them in welcome. Family and

friends ran to greet everyone, everyone but Kate and Jack. Jack knew him mom was too

busy to take the time to welcome him home. The FBI agent was talking into his phone.

"I found Kinly." He said. "She was on the plane." He hung up and turned to Kate.

"Kate, they want you down at the station right away, get you badge and your gun, be

there in an hour." Letting out a sigh, Kate nodded and started to walk from the crowd.

"Hey, Kate." Jack called running after her. "you're just leaving, just like that?"

He asked.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Look, here's my phone number, and my address, I'm going to have to get a new

email, I'll give it to you when I can."

"Thanks, Jack."

"Don't be a stranger. You're welcome anytime." He told her wrapping his arms

around her and planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"I won't I promise." She said, and then she was gone. Jack stood back, watching

her until she disappeared into the crowd.

"We're glad you're alright Kinly, but you can't stay here."

"Please, just give me a chance to explain." She pleaded with her boss, or ex-boss.

"You got two of our best agents killed, Tanner is in a coma, and the last thing

Gary said before he died was "Kinly don't trust…, what does that tell us. You're lucky

we don't arrest you." He told her leaning into her face. Kate blinked back her tears as she

slammed her gun and badge on the desk. In quick steps she walked out of his office,

bumping into someone on the way.

"Oh , I am so sorry." She began to say through her tears, which were now slowly

falling down her face. The person wrapped her up in their arms.

"You alright?" He asked, Kate shook her head against him, then looked up into

Jack's eyes.

"I have no where to go, I don't have a job anymore, no house, no family, and I'm

terrified that the gang I was trying to bust on my last job is still out to get me."

"Come on." Jack said, putting an arm around her shoulder. "You can come home

with me."

"Thanks, wait, can you take me to the hospital?" She asked looking up at him

through her teary eyes.

Kate's shoes clicked along the polished white tiles of the hospital. Jack had

waited out in the hall; she was now in the room of Tanner McKenzie. For years they had

worked side-by-side as work-partners, and best friends. She frowned at the site of him

lying limp in the bed. As she sat down the screeching of the chair moving along the floor

echoed through the room.

"Hey Tanner, it's me, Kate. It's been three years since we last saw each other, I

would've come sooner if it were safe; I'm still not safe. I probably shouldn't even be

here." Kate had her eyes closed; she jumped when someone grabbed her hand.

"Kate…" A voice said. Kate's eyes flew open; she looked over at Tanner, whose

eyes were weakly opened. "I thought they had you."

"No, I got away."

"It was Philip, he did it, he was working for them…he did it for years. I tried to

tell them, he tried to kill me. He killed them…"

"Don't worry Tanner, we'll figure out how to get them, can you tell this to Mike

and everyone, they won't listen to me, I lost my job."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

"Thanks, Tanner I'm going to get a doctor, this is the first time you've been up in

years."

"Years? How long has it been?"

"Three years Tanner, three years."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm going to get a doctor."

"Okay, and Kate be careful, they're still out there, I've heard the others talking."

"I'll be careful. Bye, It was nice to see you McKenzie, after this gets cleared up

we have a lot of catching up to do." With that she was out of the room, Jack stood up and

asked her what happened, she explained.

"I've got to find a doctor."

"You're looking at one."

"No, a real doctor."

"Hey, I am a real doctor."

"A doctor that's working?" Jack nodded, and they started to walk down the hall.

"Oh my gosh…" Kate froze, but only for a few seconds, then she pushed Jack and herself

into some unknown patients room.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"Shh." Was all she said as a man with dirty blonde hair walked by.

"What's going on?"

"There's something wrong, really wrong, what's he doing here?" She rambled to

herself. "Tanner…he's here for Tanner!" Jack rose his eyebrow.

"So why are you just standing here?"

"Because if I go out there, he'll know I'm back in town."

"Quiet, he's coming back." She ducked again. After they were sure it was safe to

go out they quickly ran down the hall to Tanner's room. They heard yelling.

"She did it! She's killed them, she murdered them!" Tanner yelled at the top of

his lungs. Jack and Kate stood there in shock, as doctors ran to and from the room. In a

claming voice one of the doctors asked who did it as they pushed Tanner back down, he

was frantically trying to get out of bed, "Kate, Kate Kinly."

Kate thought her eyes would pop out of her head, two moments ago Tanner had

been warning her about Phillip, now he was accusing her. As they stood there they heard

one of the doctors telling a nurse to contact the other FBI agents and tell them about what

happened.

"I've got to get out of here." Kate frantically grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him

out of the hospital.

Ooo! A cliffy! Sort of, lol. Well that is the end of chapter 2! :) I hope you all review, and in your spare time while you all are ANXIOUSLY awaiting for me to update, check out my other stories!

LOST stories: (one second let me find them lol hehe)

A chance to start over (complete)

Just the beginning

Charlie, Claire, Kate and Jack: attack of the wild creatures!

Now if you watch Gilmore Girls, One Tree Hill, or 7th Heaven, head over to my profile and check out my other stories!

Now hers a note: I have this story posted twice, so after this chapter, I am going to delete one version of it because I am only supposed to have a story posted once, so if you guys could tell me weather you like it called "All that glitters…" or "Sparkles that fade" it would be great!

All right to my gorgeous reviewers, here are the presents I promised:

Freckles –101: hehe you seem to be a regular reviewer of mine now! I'm glad you like it, and I hope you keep reading!

Scrawn: hey hey! Im glad you like, and to find out if Kate will go to prison, wait for updates! Lol

SinortiaDanzer: Hey, that's for reviewing, keep reading!

Luthien Oronar: Hey, I'm glad you like it! Yes, I have a plot outlined! Hehe

Skater: I'm glad you like, keep reading!

Well, that's for reading guys, now don't forget to tell me which story you want it to be, all that glitters, or sparkles that fade, and please click the pretty purple button and review! Love ya lots!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! You all everybody! Lol sorry, up sorry for the long wait. Been kind of busy, no sorry that's not it, I have been busy but its mostly been my laziness taking over, but heres the next chapter! :) Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 3.

"Won't the FBI help you?" Jack asked, somewhat frustrated.

"No, they won't. One of the other agents, made it look like I turned my back on

the agency, like I was working with the gang all this time, when really he was the one

who did it. I was set up. I'm lucky they didn't arrest me. And now, they want me for

murder."

"You don't know that."

"Turn on the news."

"Kate…"

"Do it!" Jack listened; silently he turned on the TV. Just as she had predicted, her

face was plastered all over the screen, titles of FBI agent goes bad. "See?" Jack nodded

scratching his chin. "Aw crap, now the mob is going to know I'm back in town, there was

know point of me hiding today. In fact, I probably would have been better off just

walking right up to Chris and saying, hey kill me now." Kate dropped herself onto the

couch, banging her head on her arms in worry.

"Can you at least explain what happened?"

"I always wanted to be an undercover agent. I worked my butt off to get there.

Eventually I was a top agent, I did more undercover work then about five average agents

put together. Anyways, one of the jobs I got was to bust a mob that was suspected for a

bunch of murders in the area. I got a fake identity, we new they'd do a background check

on me, so we made up an entire life for me, or Anna Baker. Anna was no angel, she had

been arrested many times, according to the law anyways, that's where the mug shot came

from. My job was to get inside the mob, and I did it very well. I knew what I had to use,

and I knew how to use it…"

Flashback:

Kate took a deep breath, she looked down at her dress, it was something she

would never wear. It was short, sleek and red with a low v-cut in the front. But that didn't

matter, she wasn't Kate Kinly right now, she was around to become Anna Baker. Kate

checked herself in the mirror, checking that the loose curls she had were still good. Kate

reached up to her ear, pushing together the hinges or her hoop earrings. When she closed

them the microphone that was installed in the cap of her tooth was turned on, so was the

speaker in her ear.

"Can you guys hear me?" She asked.

"Yeah, Kinly, you're all set. Go do your thing, you no what to do if you need

backup."

"I'm heading in." She said before opening the car door and stepping out. Quickly

she checked to make sure her gun was safely wrapped around her thigh. Then she became

Anna Baker. She walked like Anna, dressed like Anna, talked like Anna. She looked

around, before pushing open the door to the bar. From across the room she saw her target,

she began to walk by him, pausing and making eye contact on the way past. She felt his

eyes follow her. Score she thought as she sat down on the tall stool, crossing her ankles

the way Anna would.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Someone asked from behind her. Kate turned to see

him, Christopher Conrad, the man she had come for.

"Sure, your choice, nothin' to heavy." She said through the smacks of gum in her

teeth as she lent her arm on the bar.

"Hey, Mason, gim me a beer, and a martini for the lady." Christopher snapped his

fingers at his fellow mobster.

"One beer and one martini coming right up." Mason said. Christopher turned his

attention back to Kate.

"Christopher Conrad," He said holding out his hand.

"Anna Baker." She introduced herself, offering him a limp handshake.

"So, you new around hear?"

"You could say that. Just moved here from Texas."

"Oh yeah, where yah stayin'?"

"Still looking for a place, like I said, just moved 'ear."

"I got an extra room at my place if you need a place to stay." Kate almost grinned,

but she stopped herself, this was way to easy.

"I wouldn't wanna intrude." She said picking up the martini that had been set up

in front of her.

"You wouldn't be intruding, please I insist."

"Well, alrigh'. I do need a place to stay, but jus' for a lil while."

"I can live with that." Christopher smiled, "I'll take yah there right away."

"Sound good, thanks."

End Flashback

Kate quietly snuck through the house, she didn't want to wake Jack, she knew he

wouldn't let her leave, but she had to. It wasn't that she didn't want to stay with Jack, but

she knew that if she did, he would be put in danger, she couldn't let that happen. Quickly

she gathered her things, and snuck out the house. From there she ran, unwilling to take

the chance of being caught. She ran, and ran, until she was at central park. It was still

dark out, but she could see where she was going. Carefully she climbed one of the trees,

then crawled out onto one of the branches so she could drop onto the shake below. Once

on top she got herself comfortable so she could see what she was doing. Silently she

counted the roof shingles until she got to the 7th one. Carefully she lifted the shingle up,

yes she thought! It's still here! Makes sense, they didn't know the password. Underneath

the shingle was a keypad, which she typed the password into. Then she turned around,

and did the same to another shingle. She heard the key drop in the rain cutter and smiled

to herself, the FBI was very good at disguising things, this wasn't really a shack. She

closed up the keypads, covering them up with the shingles then dropped to the ground.

Kate walked over to the rain gutter, retrieving the trinket that had fallen, she twisted it to

each of the numbers it needed, it popped open and she retrieved the key from inside. It

was easy from now on, all she had to do was walk to the front, turn the key and she was

in. That's what she did. Inside was all her stuff, all the stuff she needed to keep while

living with Tristan anyways, the stuff he couldn't see. Kate picked up a brown leather

Jacket, inside the pocket was her badge, the one she hadn't turned in. She also grabbed

her gun, at first she had thought it was foolish to leave all this stuff in central park of all

place, but they had built it in a way that it was impossible to get into, unless you knew

how. She strapped her gun around her shin, just in case. Kate pulled a sheet off her

motorbike, she would have a preferred a car, but that wouldn't fit in shed, plus it used

more gas, and you could get more places easier, which was a very good thing with her

job. Grabbing the Helmet she stood the bike up and rolled it outside. After locking up she

put her backpack on, along with her helmet. After stepping over it, she slammed the front

of her helmet down, turned the key, held down the clutch, and she was gone; never to be

seen again, or so she thought.

Well everyone! That is the end of chapter 3, please review and to my lovely reviewers:

Scrawn: glad you like it!

Evermore: hey im glad you like it! :)

Freckles 101: lol im glad your addicted, and ip hoped you like this chapter…lol

Seth Cohen's Girlfriend: glad you like it! :)

Well that's all, now you see that pretty purple button? Yeah that one, press it and you get a surpise!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay dudes, look I'm really sorry for the long wait but you know, considering that ive had exams over the last few weeks I think I should be forgiven! Lol…okay so heres a nice looong update!!

Chapter 4:

Jack sighed as he looked out the window; over the last six months this had

become a habit for him. Even after all this time he still worried about her. Was she

alright? Did she escape, yes, she escaped, if they cops had caught her it would have been

in the new paper, but that didn't tell him if the mob had gotten her. Or if she was still

alive, he prayed she was still alive. He looked out the window, in hope to see her coming

up the front steps, safely. Jack longed to hold her in his arms, now that they were apart he

realized how dependant he had become on her, he couldn't let that go, and never would

be able to. He loved her, with has his heart, and he never got to tell her that. Though

some good things had happened though, he had bought the island, built a house there; TV

and Internet connection had been installed. That's all he did and wanted to do, the island

was a place of escape, and he wanted to keep as much of the life they had on the island as

real as possible. He often imagined how he and Kate would go there after she returned,

they would fly using the helicopter Jack father had given him in one last attempt to fix

their broken relationship.

There were many things he wanted for himself, and they all seemed to involve

Kate. That was how he knew she was still alive, and waiting to be rescued. He couldn't

asked the cops to do a search, if they found her they would arrest her for a crime she

didn't commit. But as he looked out the window he made a promise to himself,

"I'll find you Kate, I promise." The words left his mouth with full meaning and

determination to set her free.

In a land far far away (lol):

Kate sat down on the floor of the shack she had been living in for the past six

months, it certainly wasn't heaven, but it was a roof over her head. Her life was difficult,

she was unable to travel in the light of day, and it was difficult to find food, but she

wouldn't resort to stealing. She was and always had been a determined person, she would

be all right, she promised herself that. As she lay on the floor she couldn't help but think

it was similar to the sand she had slept on for so long at the island. She wished she was at

the island, it would be better than this, she would have food, water, and best of all the

people she needed most. That was what she longed for now, often she thought of going

back, and she had been planning to for a very long time now. And now the time had

come, she was going to return. The amount of people searching for her seemed to have

subsided, and she knew that leaving would be dangerous but it was worth the risk. So she

would go back in disguise. The shack she had been living in had one electric outlet and

she had a hair straightenar, so she could make her black curls disappear underneath a

blonde wig, which she had had in the park in central park, as part of her disguises. She

also had blue contact lenses, and she did her make up to make her eyes look larger, and

her cheekbones shaped differently. That was all she could really do other than change the

color of her make-up. She changed the way she walked and talked to though. She had

bought a licence plate with the money she was able to scrounge up, so that they wouldn't

recognize her bike and know she was in town. Now it was time for her to go, to head

back to the people she longed for, that is if she made it.

She had been in town for two days now, she stayed in the shack in central park, it

was a dangerous thing she knew. The FBI could come searching for her there; they knew

she knew the passwords. Kate wouldn't risk walking out in the daylight, it was night now

and it was time for her to head out. She put on her disguise and walked out of the door,

little did she know, from afar someone was watching, someone she didn't want to see

ever again. It was after 2:00 AM, so she had hoped it was safe, but she was very wrong.

She was still cautious of her shoes clicking on the cement, but as she turned the corner

two men emerged from the bushes, standing right in front of her. As she turned to run,

she found herself heading strait into the arms of Christopher Conrad. Kate struggled in

attempt to free herself, she was able to get Chris off her, but when two other men came

up behind her there was nothing she could do but surrender, they had one. For now at

least.

One week later:

Kate tapped her cold fingers on the table, there were to men sitting in front of her,

neither saying a word as they played a game of chess. Kate fight with Chris has landed

him in the hospital, for the week, he would be back soon. Under his orders they had kept

her alive, but once he was back she was a goner and she knew it. Nervously she tried to

pull free from the handcuffs, which attached her to a pipe.

"Stop struggling Kate, it will only make things worse." Said one of the men

whose name was Carter.

"Sorry, it just gets uncomfortable"

"Well it will be over soon." Said the other as he moved a chess piece. The two

men sat in silence, as they tried to make their moves. Kate chuckled out loud at their

stupidity. "What?"

"Oh its just that I haven't played chess since I was 10, and I still know what you

could do."

"What can I do?"

"Well, I can't tell you since its not even your turn."

"Whisper it to me."

"Alright then." Kate walked around the pipe; her plan was working. She leaned

foreword, cupping her hands around her mouth, over his ear, but at the last moment she

balled up her fist, punching him in the head.

"Miles!" The other man jumped up as Miles fell unconscious to the ground. The

other man pushed Kate back, leaning over Miles. Perfect she thought, he wont even

notice. In one swift moment she lifted her leg and kicked him in the head, knocking him

out. The two men lay in a heap on the ground. Kate struggle to reach them, but finally she

was able to grab onto Miles foot by lying down on the ground. She pulled Miles towards

her, and with her free hand she grabbed the handcuff key from his jacket, freeing herself

instantly. Then she grabbed onto Miles wrist and cuffed him to the pipe, after stealing the

extra pair of cuffs from Carter she did the same to him. Kate ripped off their sleeves,

gagging them so they couldn't scream when they awoke. Then she dragged one of the

chairs directly under an air vent, this was a warehouse, they had vent big enough for her

to crawl through, she knew they had built it that way encase they ever needed to escape

from their own facility. After opening the air vent she hopped off the chair, stole the door

key from Carters jacket, carefully she opened the door, making sure no one else was

around, the coast was clear, she left the keys in the door to make it look like she had ran

out that way. Kate stood up on the chair, after reaching up to the open air vent Kate

kicked the chair back to where it should be, so she was left hanging in the air. With much

struggle she was able to lift herself up into the air vent, after she was in she wasted no

time in closing the vent, and making her way out. She knew they would be looking for

her in the other direction she was heading since she had made it look like she got out

differently then she actually was. Soon she came to the end of the air vent, which she

opened and jumped down landing in the back ally. From there she ran, none stop, even

till the point where she felt there was no air left in her.

"Excuse me Ms. are you alright? Someone asked, Kate froze; it was a cop.

"Yes, I am alright, just in a hurry." She answered him, but then kept running. The

cop glanced at her, thinking she looked somewhat familiar.

You're almost there now, Kate told herself over and over. Then she came to a

halt, the gates, in front of Jack's house, she had to climb them. Breathlessly her hands

gripped the metal bars. Her feet slipped, but eventually she made it and dropped to the

ground below. Then she ran again, reaching his door she gasped for air as he fists

pounded on the wood. The door opened and Jack appeared. Kate looked up at him for a

few seconds; neither of them said a word before she put all her weight on him in a hug.

"I think I'm going to pass out." She mumbled. Jack was still in shock, but he

placed an arm around her waist and helped her inside.

"What happened?" He asked, struggling to hold her up since she wasn't doing

any of that herself.

"Chris. He found me. I was there for over a week, I had to get away, I don't think

anyone saw me." She breathed tiredly as a bell filled the house. Jack looked outside, to

see a police officer standing outside the gates.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" Kate looked out the window and went pale.

TBC….

Ha I know I'm evil, cliffy! Here's a hint, if it doesn't get you through till the next update, I can assure you it will make you go insane!

Up Next:

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but we have reason to believe that you may be hiding Kate Kinly here." (said the cop)

bah bah bah!

Okay okay, heres the gift for my reviewers:

Freckles101: well good to see ya again, I'm glad you love it and I hope this is long enough for you…

Miss Krux: Glad you like it, and um sorry for leaving you hanging for so long…

Evermore: you'll just have to wait and see…lol

Okay all, not please give me a review, because I love it, I live of it, its like coffee to the Gilmore Girls. Besides if you guys give me reviews, I'll update sooner!! If I have 5 by tomorrow I'll update tomorrow, if not your gonna have to wait…


	5. Chapter 5

Hey dudes, sorry for the long wait, theres been a lot of stuff going on lately, but here I am! Lol so yeah, I hope you guys like it.

Chapter 5:

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" Kate looked out the window and went pale.

"Quick come on." Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her into the next room. "This house

was built during the Underground Railroad you can hide here." Quickly he pulled books

off the shelf and lifted up the back of the shelf so she could crawl in behind the wall. Kate

crawled in as Jack told her he'd get her when it was safe. Jack put the books back on the

shelf, and then hurriedly pushed the button to opened the gate. A few moments later he

was opening the door for the cop.

"Sorry, I was all the way upstairs in my study." He lied.

"It's perfectly alright sir. I'm sorry for the intrusion, but we have reason to believe

that you may be hiding Kate Kinly here."

"I'm sorry officer, I have been alone all evening, but feel free to come in and look

around."

"Thank you Dr. Shepard." The officer said as Jack let him in the house.

Wordlessly the officer walked through the house. "Wasn't this build during the late

1800's? The time of the underground railroad?" He asked.

"Ah, yes sir, we have two spots in the house, if you'd like to search them I can

show you."

"That would be good thank you." Jack smiled, but inwardly he was full of worry.

"Here is the first." Jack said leading him into the study and lifting up the rug, and

then he lifted up the floorboards. The officer looked down, finding nothing. He helped

Jack close it up, then jack led him to a small linen closer and pushed on the wall, which

fell backwards, opening a small room. After looking around the rest of the house the

officer left, sure that Kate wasn't there. Breathing out a sigh of relief Jack watched the

cop leave then went to get Kate from behind the bookshelf.

Jack sat on the couch with his feet on the coffee table as he read the newspaper.

He was waiting anxiously for Kate, who had disappeared to the shower for the time

being. Eventually she emerged, clean for the first time in months, which she was very

thankful for.

"What you doing?" She asked sitting down beside him as she dried her black curls

with a towel. Jack looked up at her and placed the newspaper on the paper on the coffee

table.

"Oh, not to much, but we do need to talk."

"Okay…" Kate replied somewhat fearing that he was going to ask her to leave,

even though she knew she couldn't stay.

"Kate, I want to help you, anyway I can. But I am very confused about everything

that's going on, so I need you to tell me everything."

"Okay…well you already know how I got put on the job, and met Chris. There is

something you don't know. I lied about the guy on the island, the one with the thing (I

don't know how to spell that!) in his stomach, I said he was sitting next to me, and I'm

sure from the mug shot you figured that I knew a little about him, but I know a lot more

then you'd think. His name was Phillip Morrison, he was the agent secretly working of

the mob, the one who made it look like I was working for them. He had a badge, which

enabled him to take me back cuffed, even though he was bringing me back to Chris. If

the plane hadn't crashed I most likely wouldn't be alive right now. This is what

happened…"

Flashback:

Kate jumped as Chris, Phillip and Mason came into the room. She hadn't been

expecting any of them, except Phillip, they were going to go over some of their plans.

"Hey, Chris sweetie what you doing here? I thought you had some business to

do."

"Finished early, thought we'd come back here. We've got some things to discuss,

so why don't you head upstairs."

"Ah, the secrets continue, its not like I couldn't deal with it."

"Yeah we saw." Mason retorted. Kate rose an eyebrow at him.

"What cha' mean Mai?" She asked suspiciously.

"You think Chris here would actually let you live here before doing a full

background check. We know all about you and your many close calls."

"Chris I'm hurt."

"Hey look doll, you know I can't trust everyone I meet, they could be trying to

put be behind bars, we cant have that, now can we. I had to be sure you was alright to

stay here." Kate almost smirked.

"Yea' I understan' I would've done t'e same thing. But don't doubt me again,

'lright? If I do anything, it'll be for yea' not against. Got that?"

"Yes, now go on upstairs, please Anna, we got business to discuss."

"'lright, don't take to long though, I wan' go out tonight."

"What ever you want." Was what Chris answered as she walked up the stairs in

her Anna Baker way. They watched her until they were sure she was upstairs. After they

were sure she was gone, they started their talk, but Kate turned on the wires she had very

cleverly hidden in Chris' house and listened into their conversation. Kate's jaw almost

fell apart at their topic of conversation, it had taken eight months, but she finally had it,

she had the proof needed to bust them. They had just mentioned one of the people they

killed, and who they planned to strike next. But what shocked her even more was when

Phillip nervously changed the subject. He was the other agent put on this job, they had

been working together for months, shouldn't be trying to get more information? Instead

the changed the topic to the FBI.

"Things have been getting difficult lately. More of our workers are getting caught,

I think they've got someone working here."

"Yeah, I've noticed that to. Who do you think it is Phil?" Chris asked as Mason

rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Do another background check on Anna, there's something odd about her."

Phillip told them. Kate's heart stopped, what was he doing? Was he working for them, for

real? Her mind was spinning.

"Let's not bother, lets go talk to her right now." Chris said standing up. Kate

quickly pulled out her cell phone, after dialling a quick number she said.

"Guys, something weird is going on, I may need backup, can you get someone

down here, and quick." With that she closed her cell phone and hid all her other

equipment. She could hear Chris heading up the stairs. Quickly she grabbed a book, and

started to read. The door opened.

"Anna." Chris said.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked calmly.

"Can we talk to you downstairs?"

"Finally got a job for me?" She asked as she followed him to the livening room.

"Nice try." Was all he said. Kate was confused, how could he be so sure she

wasn't who she said she was? Had she missed something? She obviously had, because

the next thing she knew they were pulling out a file on Kate Kinly. Perhaps it was while

she was making the back-up call, or during the few seconds of static, or maybe Phillip

had given them the folder, with a note saying she was listening. She didn't know, but she

hoped that the back up would get here soon.

"Kate Kinly? Undercover FBI agent?" Chris was reading out loud. "So you've

been working for them all this time? It's your fault everyone's been getting caught? I

have to say, sending a pretty woman to brainwash me was a very clever idea, but they

weren't clever enough to remember the part where they'd pay." Kate glared at them, as

Chris pulled a gun from the end table. Her heart and stomach where turning nervously.

"Traitor." She breathed staring Phillip right in the eye.

"Oh, know I am not a traitor, I've been working for Chris long before I joined the

FBI, can you believe they put me on this job? Worked out perfectly."

"Give us the tape Kinly." Mason neared her, gun in his hand. There was nothing

she could to but listen, she had three guns pointed at her, Mason's was right up by her

head now.

"Okay." She said pulling the tape from her back pocket and handing it to him.

Mason tossed it in the burning fire; all her evidence was gone.

"Now, you're going to pay Kinly, you've cost us more than you'll ever know."

Chris tightened the grip on his gun and moved his finger towards the trigger. He lifted it

up towards her, ready to shoot. But as he began to lower his finger bullets came shooting

through the glass. Everyone ducked immediately and three FBI agents came into the

room, guns in their hands. It was Tanner, Gary and Steve. Chris had had enough. Bullets

were shot all over the room,

"Get out of here Kate!" Gary yelled, since she didn't have a gun to defend herself

with, she listened. Dodging the bullets that were being shot at her she made her way out

the window and down the fire escape.

End Flashback.

"And that's when I ran." Kate explained. "I was scared that they would kill me,

and they would have if I had stayed. So I called a cab to take me to the airport, I got on

the plane using one of my fake ID's, and that's where I stayed for months, until Philip

found me and tried to bring me back. I'm not sure how he was able to convince the FBI

that it was I who had been giving the mob information, but he did it. And the next thing I

knew everyone was looking for me." Jack looked at her, trying to make sense of

everything she was saying.

"Okay so you were doing undercover work with Phil, Phil turned his back on you,

ratted you out. Managed to convince the FBI that you were the one sending information

to the mob, so now they want you in jail and the mob wants to kill you, and Phil would

just be innocent if he was still alive?" Jack asked to clarify. Kate nodded,

"That's fairly accurate." She told him.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know, it seems impossible to come up with a working solution. If you

leave immediately after I disappear, they will suspect you, even more so because they

were already suspecting that you had me hidden."

"So there's nothing I can do?"

"Well, there is one thing, but…it would be really difficult, risky, and hurt

everyone who cares even a little bit about you."

"What is it?" He asked. Kate looked down to the ground, taking in a sigh.

"Promise you wont hate me for even suggesting this?" Jack nodded. "Okay we

could fake your death…"

"How will that help us?" He asked. Kate wrinkled her nose, and started to

explain, a long detailed way of escaping.

Tbc….lol

Well to all my lovely and gorgeous reviewers:

Rain1657: I'm sorry for being evil, really truly I am! Lol But I'll warn you, much crazyness happens. So be prepared. And I am glad you like it!

FanOfLost: I am glad you love it!

Freckles-101: hey long time no see my good old friend lol. I'm glad you like, and well ya I dunno what else to say. We should hook up and put our master-minds into creating an awesome fic lol.

Mrsqweensparrow: I am really truly sorry for making you wait so long! But I hope you liked it!

Lindsay: glad you love it!

Now, thank you for my reviews people. And more for this long awaited chapter would be appreciated, since I am not having ease with life currently, so I need to know I'm doing good in something. Please review!


End file.
